This is All I Can Do
"This is All I Can Do" is a Season 5 thread written on April 4, 2015. Summary Full Text Hunter Lindholm: 'Hunter adjusted his armour as he waited in the sidelines, his defenses sky high. He was useless in a fight, but the goddess Hel had granted him more power. It won’t be a repeat of Akkey anymore.''I can save them.''Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure fall. He felt his feet moving, running towards her, “Grey!” He collapsed on his knees, cradling her head. There was no longer any need for spoken word or spells. A quick snap of the fingers and the power surged, giving the girl energy to wake. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey suddenly gasped for air and began to cough for air…trying to take in the beautiful air. Her whole body ached as she tried to sit up. '''Hunter Lindholm: '“Careful, little lady,” Hunter supported her, sending small flares of magic to help her breathe and relax. He spotted a nasty line around her neck, and he grimaced, not wanting to know. He passed a finger over it to ease the soreness, “You alright?” 'Grey Bergman: '''She took in the energy that soared through her body and her neck. She heard the man’s question. She didn’t bother to find out who it was as she tried to figure out the answer. Was she alright? Her brown eyes stared off into space as her hand went to her neck. Chills were sent down her spine as she felt the line on her neck as she remembered. Someone tried to kill her…that wire around her neck…her trying to cry out to Shadow, Warren…and even King Haddock…the woman telling her she was going to die alone. Tears came to her eyes as she put her hands to her mouth as if trying to stop herself from crying…but she couldn’t. She began to cry. '''Hunter Lindholm: '''Hunter bit his lip as Grey burst into tears. He didn’t have to ask her, he knew. ''This is the worst. This is the absolute worst. ''He reached out and hugged her, his hand behind her head. He let her cry, soaking his shirt, but he didn’t mind. '''Grey Bergman: '''She gripped onto the man tightly hugging him tightly. She didn’t if she knew who he was or if he was the voice who saved her. All she could do was cry in his chest. “A-A-A woman….sh-she…tried to…” she managed to say. “Someone….a man…saved me… I….thought…thought I was going to die…die alone…” '''Hunter Lindholm: '''His heart felt like breaking, “Oh Grey…” He kept shooting magic through her, using the same type as ''senara. He needed her to calm down, “Sh, sh… you’re not alone. We’re here. I’m here. You’re not gonna die.” He set his teeth grimly, “I’ll make sure you won’t.” 'Grey Bergman: '''The sobs finally began to subside. She let out a little cough as she listened to the man…who she now realized was Maya’s husband, Hunter… His words helped her a little. “Thank you,” she said hugging tightly. “I’m sorry…I’m supposed to be the second-in-command, and I’m crying like a Thor-damned baby. I’m sorry, Hunter.” '''Hunter Lindholm: '''He wiped her tears away, smiling sadly, “No. Don’t be. It’s a war… everyone will be crying with you. It’s a horrible, horrible thing that no one should have to go through.” His ears suddenly pricked, picking up sounds from the tents where Maya and the other wounded were. “What was that?” ''Screaming? 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion at Hunter and then listened for what might sound out of the ordinary. She heard it as well. “Screaming…” she said as she struggled to stand up. “It’s coming from the medical tents. Let’s go!” 'Hunter Lindholm: 'He was planning on following Grey, but Hunter was not in shape for anything physical. This is why I’m a healer. I take care of defense. He looked around, and saw a familiar rebel about to be attacked by an enemy. She was too far for him to reach on time, but there was one thing that he could do. “Obsepio!” the word rang in the air and an invisible force stopped an oncoming Valhallan soldier in his tracks, slightly nicking a part of his blade off. The rebel nodded her thanks towards him, and proceeded to run the soldier through. Hunter nodded back, exhaling. Gotta get back to healing. He took a step backwards, and bumped right into– “Akkey!” “Oof,” the half breed rubbed her nose from where she smacked into the healing mage’s back. She looked up from her spot on the ground and grinned tiredly, “Hey! You’re okay!” “Yeah,” he grinned back, putting out a hand to pull her up. Akkey winced slightly as she stood, “I’m okay, little lady. And you are–” he finally saw her current state full and his eyes widened in horror, “What have you been doing!” Akkey jolted in surprise, “Wha- just… fighting…?” “''Just'' fighting?! You look like a wreck!” Hunter couldn’t keep the anger and worry in his voice down. His eyes roamed her body, seeing wounds everywhere. The doctor started mumbling under his breath, “You were almost dead just a week ago, and now look at you… cuts down your arms again,''fingers nicked and bleeding, I don’t even want to ''know how that bite on your foot happened, and is that–?!” His breath hitched when Akkey shifted nervously, revealing the wound on her abdomen. He couldn’t even speak as he gingerly lifted her blood soaked shirt, seeing the original cut and the fresh burn. Crude. But effective. “Akkey…” Hunter’s voice dropped dramatically, trying to be as level headed as he could. He gripped her shoulders firmly, “What happened.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Akkey rubbed her cheek apologetically, wiping grime and sweat off, “I… uh, I got into a fight with woman with like a million weapons, and I sort of miscalculated one part and got… stabbed… through? I’m okay, though!” she hurriedly said as she saw him frown, “I froze it to stop the bleeding, and when it started melting, Hrinthe burn the wound closed. So… I’m okay… now…” she trailed off. “You froze… and then burned…” Hunter felt cold all over, his fingers tightening around her arms, “You. Big. Idiot.” “H-huh?” “You idiot!'” He barked, uncaring of the few soldiers around them turning to look at them curiously, “What were you going to do if the water got into your bloodstream? It was lake water, wasn’t it? What, you were leading it away from your body as it melted? Okay fine, say that was effective. Then what would have happened if this Hrinthe person wasn’t around? You would have bled out right there and then! And then she just ''cauterized it? With what materials? What if you’d gone into shock? What if your body couldn’t take the pain? You would have died anyway!” Hunter gasped, slightly out of breathe from his rant. Akkey stared at him silently, dumbfounded at his outburst. He let her go and rubbed his hands, warming it up. He placed it on the wound, grimly sending magic to her. The burn had done its job to stop the bleeding, but it was messy and still would be immensely painful. He couldn’t afford to use up all his magic in one go just to heal it, but he could ease her discomfort and make it heal faster. He grumbled, still very much annoyed, “You’re an idiot. Too reckless.” She hopped from foot to foot as her wounds slowly stopped hurting, her body feeling less exhausted. She avoided his eyes, slightly ashamed, “Sorry,” It wasn’t like she was actively trying to die, it’s just that… “It’s a war… and things happen… have to take down as many as I can…” “Yeah, but you can’t do that when you’re dead.” he sighed as he finished his work, “You need to be careful. Maya would never forgive you.” “Right… right.” “Gosh, all of you… you need to chill. Think. Keep yourself safe.” he said firmly before melting into a grin, “But I really am glad you’re alright.” Akkey smiled back, “Yeah–” “Well, well. Great to see you again, Hunter.” Both of them whirled around, and the doctor froze. The part nix stepped forward, hand hovering near her weapons, feeling completely refreshed thanks to Hunter, “Who are you?” “Hey, hey now. You should chill, Akkey,” the newcomer grinned ferally, bringing her hands up in mock surrender, “The name’s Eir.” 'Eir: '“How ya doin’, Hunter?” Eir ran a hand through her hair, smiling widely at the two, “Haven’t seen you since that spell.” Hunter jolted, his hands clammy. It was the same girl, the goddess Eir, but she seemed… “…different?” she interjected, seemingly reading his thoughts and smirking at the healing mage’s obvious surprise, “Yeah, a few things happened I got a makeover. The previous me spent a little too much time with you humans, said she wasn’t gonna fight anymore or something.” She did say something like that… “So Mistress Frigga destroyed then recreated me. Now I’m all better!” she laughed. Hunter shot a horrified look towards Akkey, who was ready to pounce at any moment, Frigga? That spell… “It was with Frigga, not you?” “Hehe, yep! Frigga gets people to align with her when they make wishes. You coulda almost been one of us! But then…” she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, “You made a deal with Hel so we couldn’t get to ya on time.” There was the metallic scrap of a sword being unsheathed. Akkey pointed the blade towards the child. She recognized her, the one who put those puppets back together. When Fiendal got attacked… “What do you want?” Eir shrugged again, tilting her head and smiling, “Everything. World domination, your deaths, winning. The usual. So I’m just making sure that happens.” The half breed growled under her breath, and immediately lunged, not waiting for anything else. Her sword went straight for Eir’s neck, where a seal would’ve been, but she was shocked to see the blade not even leave a nick on her skin, let along penetrate it. The porcelain flashed a dark colour for a moment before Eir knocked her weapon to the side and started swinging at Akkey. “Akkey, I know ya!” she said, a claw going through Akkey’s defenses and ripping through her sleeve with a claw. The rebel was surprised that it felt unnaturally hard, different from the porcelain that made the mannequins up. Eir kept slashing and punching, the exchange of blows getting faster and faster, “The selfish little girl who got saved countless of times by her comrades and she repays them by fishing for unwilling souls and giving them to Hel. You’re no different from that brat, Blunt.” She flinched at the name, “Don’t compare us!” She pushed forward, quickly switching from defense to offense. Sparks flew as her sword met with Eir’s arms. It was obvious now that she was not made of the ordinary porcelain. Her body… it was protect. A different material, something that flashed and changed to a dark colour every now and then. Still the exchange of attacks continued. “Now that was a greedy little kid. And he wasn’t aligned with anyone! We would’ve gotten along so well.” Eir stepped back quickly, snapping her fingers, “But whatever, I’m not here for ya. My sister will take care of ya.” Out of nowhere, another figure lunged for Akkey, grabbing her shoulders and rolling away from where Eir and Hunter stood. They lost momentum after a few moments and the half breed finally got a good look at her attacker. It was another Eir. The first child turned away from the struggling duo on the ground, facing Hunter again, “Nah, I’m here for you, Mister.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Hunter Lindholm